Shackles
by TheDragon28
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have children. A family. And have given up their lives as Shinobi. But what happens when a new threat appears? When a war is mentioned? Can Hinata cope with this new reality she lives in? What about their children? Can Sasuke handle the stress? And what is the true identity of Sky Dragon? Continuation of Chains and Broken Chain by Doll-Fin-Chick!
1. Chapter 1

_Years Later..._

_Many stories had been told of The Raven. How he lived, what he could do, how cold and ruthless he was. Speculation as to his identity was rampant, and many who remembered Uchiha Sasuke as a younger man agreed he fit the profile._

_But the man and husband who was still obviously madly love with Hinata Hyuuga didn't fit that profile. Old gossips would turn and see the young couple on the street and argue over whether such a nice young man could have ever done such things. Surely not, most said. He had a wife, and children! He hadn't been a ninja for years. Besides, The Raven had been active after he had been married._

_They watched as Hinata giggled and shot a knowing look at her husband as they passed their gossiping group and looked at the two skeptically. He had raised an eyebrow at his wife and then smirked as he opened the shop's door, "After you, __my lady.__" Hinata laughed, as if because of some private joke, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she went through the door._

_The gossips shook their head. Surely not. These too were far too obviously happily in love, and everyone knew that The Raven had no heart._

_The sounds of the Uchiha couple's laughter faded in the street._

Kosuke had grown strong over the years. He was a little impatient of the way he lived, not enjoying his life to its fullest. He envied his younger sister Shicara. She didn't live the same way he did and he thought it was unfair.

"How come Shi-chan doesn't have to train...?" Kosuke complained to his father. The raven haired man looked down at him.

"Your mother does not want her to live this kind of life. She wants Shicara to live the life she wanted for herself but never had the chance to have." He said to Kosuke. Kosuke glanced at the house, looking for his sister in the windows. "Come on Kosuke, try the Katon jutsu again. You're getting close."

Kosuke sighed and turned to look across the field they were standing in. He had been trying to master this jutsu for a long time now. There were singed patches in the grass now. His father was really encouraging and always said that he was doing amazing.

The fireball went a couple meters across the field, just past the last singed area. Even though he had improved slightly it wasn't enough for him to feel confident in his ability.

"You can stop training for today and go inside, and please, don't try to do any more jutsu. I will know if you do." Kosuke nodded and walked inside.

'I'll master that jutsu and a whole bunch more before the night is up father, just watch me.' He thought to himself, looking over his shoulder at his father.

'He'll make a fine shinobi when he's grown up. I wonder how he feels about it though; he has nobody to look up to, nobody to allow him to challenge himself.' Sasuke was gazing up at the clouds, thinking about Kosuke.

There were things that Kosuke just didn't understand yet, and would never have the chance to. He would never know an elder brother, or the determination to beat this brother. He would think of his father as hard working and that's not the point Sasuke wanted to get through to him.

"Kosuke! Don't interrupt Shicara while she's practicing!" Sasuke faced the house. Kosuke was causing trouble again around the house, like always. Shicara didn't ever seem to mind but Hinata was a little annoyed by his actions.

"But mother... I'm bored and Shicara likes playing with me!" Kosuke shouted at Hinata. Sasuke smiled. Kosuke had a strong will; that would be useful later in life.

Sasuke started walking to the door of the house where everyone seemed to be. He could hear Shicara laughing from inside. Her laugh was just like Hinata's, when Hinata decides to laugh. Sasuke assumed that Hinata was punishing Kosuke in some way, not a bad way, but it was probably entertaining.

He opened the door and saw Shicara sitting on the piano bench, almost falling off from laughter. Kosuke was trying to resist laughing; he was however turning red in the face. Hinata was tickling him. Sasuke smiled even more.

"Mother stop!" Kosuke couldn't hold out any longer and burst out laughing, causing Shicara to laugh even harder than before. Hinata smiled and stopped tickling him. He grinned and jumped up but Hinata caught him before he could run off.

"Promise me you won't disturb her again for the next ten minutes and then you two can play." Hinata said, giving Kosuke a stern look. Kosuke nodded and twisted his hand out of her grip. Sasuke's smile disappeared at that moment. Hinata looked at Sasuke and he took a slight step back.

"It's not what it looks like..." He started but couldn't finish explaining why Kosuke had managed to get out of that before Hinata was on top of him. She was glaring down at him.

'What's she going to do this time...?'

"Did you teach him that Sasu-Kun...?" Hinata demanded, glaring at him. Sasuke flinched, she was pissed and that wasn't normal for her. Then again, her child wasn't behaving because of Sasuke, which had to be why she was like this.

Sasuke nodded and Hinata sighed getting off him. He sighed and got up himself. Hinata told Shicara to continue with her practicing. Sasuke listened to her playing the piano. His mother had played once or twice but nothing as intricate as this.

Hinata said goodnight to the two kids and closed the door. Kosuke tended to fall asleep easily, mostly because he got up early to go to the academy. Shicara stayed up late reading and drawing. The girl was two years younger than her brother but her chance to decide what to do with her life was coming soon.

"How's my lady doing?" Sasuke asked from beside Hinata. She was used to him appearing seemingly out of nowhere. She turned and faced him; a slight smiled gracing her angelic face. Then she shook her head and hugged him.

"How can I be okay when I know you have to leave again, especially on this mission? I don't want to lose you..." Hinata mumbled into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't in the best of moods either. He had to leave that night on a mission.

The Raven was back in action after hearing rumours of an up-coming war. He needed information and he needed it quick. If he didn't get it the whole of Konoha would be in trouble.

The only problem with this mission is that the person he was hunting down was just as mysterious as The Raven is. His name is Sky Dragon. Well, it's assumed that Sky Dragon is male since they are an extremely strong fighter.

"Hina... I'll be okay; you know how strong I am more than anyone else, especially as The Raven. Sky Dragon couldn't be matched otherwise, that's why I'm going after him." Sasuke said. He wasn't good at reassuring people in the least.

Hinata simply nodded and hugged him tighter. She knew he would return but she didn't know when or in what condition. The worst case would be their two children growing up without a father and her having to tell them why.

Sasuke had her let go of him and held her so he could put his forehead against hers. She looked into his onyx eyes, seeing everything he was feeling. He was scared, hurting, and even slightly happy.

"Hina, I have to go now. I'll be back; you can count on that." Sasuke said to her. She nodded slightly and Sasuke smiled. He kissed her and the next thing she knew his mask was on and he disappeared. The Raven was stalking its prey again.

The moon shone through Shicara and Kosuke's window. Kosuke was fast asleep but Shicara was wide awake. Something didn't feel right anymore. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her bones.

"Kosuke...? Are you awake...?" She asked him quietly.

There was no answer so she got out of bed to see what had her so worried. The world seemed a little too dark, in a literal sense and a figurative sense.

She slid out of her room and down the hall, looking for anything suspicious. She had the makings of a shinobi but her mother didn't want that life for her. Shicara wanted it all too much though. If she could, she'd gladly take her brothers place, since he didn't like what he was doing either.

There was a sound in the room beside her. She looked over. It was her parents' room. She took as step forward and reached out for the knob. She hesitated a moment but heard sobbing from inside and slid the door open.

Her mother was sitting on the bed crying. She called out to her mother but she didn't respond. Shicara walked into the room and climbed onto the bed beside her mother; still no response.

"Mother... What's wrong...?" Shicara asked her mother. Still she didn't respond. Nothing was working. Maybe this was the bad thing she had felt. Where was her father anyway? Normally he would be comforting her. So where did he go?

"Shicara, you should be in bed..." Shicara's mother said to her. She looked up at her mother, confused and worried. "Your father is away on a mission. I thought we had both given up that life but I guess we can never leave it."

Her mother looked out the window at the moon outside. Shicara followed her gaze, hoping to see something there other than the moon and stars. There wasn't. Shicara sighed and looked at her mother's face. She was extremely worried about something but I don't think she'll tell me.

It had been three years. Sasuke visited his home so the kids didn't get too worried about him. Shicara was now in the academy along with Kosuke. Hinata was growing more worried with each passing day.

She'd make food for the kids like usual. Get Shicara to practice music, even though she was now in the academy. Kosuke would refuse help with training from her since he thought that her style of fighting was weak.

She spent most of her day trying to figure out why Sasuke hadn't come home for good yet. No war had arrived and she was pretty sure that after three years it wouldn't come. Could she be wrong?

Sasuke never revealed any details to her out of fear, so he said, of her falling into the enemy's hands for the wrong reason. Not like it hadn't happened before. He had been the one whose hands she had fallen into.

She didn't regret anything from her past but she has always wondered whether or not things could have been different. If she hadn't been the one to be married, would she have fallen in love with him? Would he have fallen in love with the other?

Questions like these took up most of her days. She didn't pay too much attention to her own children anymore because of it. She was becoming distant, like how Sasuke used to be when he was younger. But she was worse off.

She had children to look after. Becoming distant was not something a mother did or should do. Nobody had told her how much it hurt to be away from one you loved. Nobody had warned her. She wished someone had.

"Mother... Somebody is at the door for you... I don't know who or why but they want to see you..." Hinata raised her head at the sound of Shicara's voice and nodded. She stood off the bed and hardly glanced at her child as she walked past.

What was wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

What was wrong with her? This had never happened before so why now?

The door was wide open as she approached, probably because Shicara had left it like that. She could see clearly from where she was who was camming on her. Naruto, the newly appointed Hokage, was on her doorstep.

"Hinata, I have something to ask of you..." Naruto said, his voice low. Hinata didn't like where this was going, she could feel she wouldn't like it. She nodded for him to continue. "Resume your duties as a shinobi."

There it was. The sentence she only knew would come at some point. She shook her head and backed away from the door. "I have other duties now... Children and..." Naruto cut her off.

"You're already distanced enough from them that if you resume duties it wouldn't change anything. There is a war coming." He said.

She couldn't believe it. Sasuke had never told her about the war, and now? Now her childhood crush was revealing everything. Why had Sasuke not told her?

She shook her head and turned away from the door. She couldn't go back to that life. She just couldn't even though he was right. It wouldn't change a thing in the eyes of her children. They already do most things on their own.

Kosuke watched as his mother walked by, tears falling from her eyes. He had never thought she would be a good shinobi and this almost confirmed it.

He looked in the direction she had come from. In the door stood the Hokage, his arm outstretched as if grabbing for something. He had probably done that as she walked off.

"What do you want with mother...?" Kosuke demanded. The Hokage looked at him and sighed. Obviously it wasn't something he wanted to share. "I'd like to know if you don't mind. It has to be something to do with her past."

"I don't think she'd appreciate me telling you. I must take my leave for I have other duties." The Hokage said to Kosuke and walked away from the door. Kosuke walked up to it and closed it.

"What did he want?" Shicara asked from the room beside Kosuke. He looked at her and shrugged. "You didn't even hear when mother was talking to him?" Kosuke shook his head.

Kosuke walked away from the door to the back of the house. He needed to train if he was ever going to meet his goal. He trained for hours every day hoping that one day he would face off against his idol; the Raven.

He had his assumtions about the Raven, who he was, what he actually did. They were all based off of rumors he had heard but to him, that was the truth.

'I will one day face him. I know I will, and when that day comes I'll defeat him' Were the only thoughts going through his mind as he trained.

He thought that the Raven was a cold blooded killer as well as a rapist. He also knew that the Raven kidnapped people. What he didn't know was why he did these things. He thought that it was out of want or hatred and that was enough for him.

A fireball shot across the field, farther than ever before. It now stretched almost eight meters across the field and was four times as big as three years ago. His father would be proud.

His father. Where was he anyway? Mother had told him that he was away on a mission, but she didn't think that it would take three years or more to return home. Kosuke thought he was never coming home.

Sasuke was in a cave far away from Konoha. He was still tracking down Sky Dragon after three years. If he didn't find him soon it would be too late. Other scources were saying that the war was almost upon Konoha.

The fire was shedding a dim light upon the cave walls. People had been here before him and had scratched writing into the walls. To him it just looked like meaningless symbols.

It was a real language, he had heard that from someone in the town nearby, but he couldn't read it. It looked like swirls and lines intertwining in something similar to that of a vine.

He looked to the fire, wanting all too much to see Hinata across from him, lying under the covers of a bedroll. This was why he had given up the Raven and being a shinobi all together. It brought back painfull memories.

He closed his eyes and tried to shake off the thoughts that were making their way to the front of his mind. He didn't want to remember all the horrible things he had done as the Raven. He didn't want to remember how he had hurt Hinata.

She wasn't hurting now. Sasuke thought that she had actually forgotten all together, or pushed it to the back of her mind like he had. He couldn't keep it there though..

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry... I don't think I'll be able to come home anytime soon. Be safe and take care of the kids..." Sasuke said as he lay down and pulled the blankets over himself for the night.

Sasuke woke the next morning to sounds outside the cave he was in. Something or someone was near. The fire was out, as expected, so it was pitch black in the cave other than the light from outside.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?!" Someone shouted. Obvioussly trying to get information from someone. "Tell me what you know about the war!"

This person was after the same thing Sasuke was after. They could help him out if he could persuade them easily enough. Then again, it sounded like they were just as bad off as he was.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." That sounded like a woman. Sasuke could hear the strain in her voice. Tears? What was going on?

"A contact of mine told me you know information that most don't on the subject of this war." There was the interrogator again. His voice was a little high pitched for a man, he sounded a little like Naruto.

"I swear on my life that I don't know anything! Let me go and let my family live, please!" The woman had a family? Kami, who would do such a horrible thing as to capture a mother?

"Why should I let you go? Your family already thinks you're dead." That was the man again. Sasuke was starting to shake. Even he wasn't cold hearted enough to do something like this. "I had a clone disguised as a dead version of you near your house the day I captured you."

"No... How could you?! They need their moth-" The woman was cut off. Sasuke clenched his fists and a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew that the man had killed that woman. He knew it. It was too obvious for it not to have happened that way.

"Too bad they won't have their mother. If you had given me the information I might have set you free." The man said. His voice was emotionless and Sasuke could only imagine the blank face he wore.

'You bastard... I will find out who you are... and I will teach you a lessson.' Sasuke thought to himself as he listened for any footsteps.

He heard them after a couple of minutes but they weren't retreating, they were heading his way. He looked up at the door to the cave, his own onyx eyes meeting the cold stare of ice blue ones.

Kosuke sat down on the ground in the field. He was getting tired out from all the training her had done tonight. He didn't want to give up on the training yet, he had to keep going if he were to reach his goal.

"Kosuke, you should stop training before you run out of chakra.: Shicara said from beside him. He turned to face her, his face a mask of indifference. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Leave me be Shicara, I have my reasons for doing this." Kosuke said as he stood up again. He wanted to practice the Phoenix Flower jutsu, one of the more powerfull Katon style ones.

He had heard of stronger techniques that drained your chakra quickly. And as all shinobi know, if you use up all your chakra you will die. His father had told him stories of having only a drop of chakra lef and how painfull it was.

"Kosuke, you have to stop. I need to tell you something." Shicara said, grabbing his arm. He sighed and nodded. She walked off and he followed her to the house. What was so important for her that she had to interrupt his training.

"What is it you need to tell me Shicara...?" Kosuke asked. Shicara sighed and sat down on the floor of their shared room. Kosuke did the same.

"Mother will have to resume her duties as a shinobi soon. There is the threat of war upon the village." She said. Kosuke wondered how their mother could even help with the war. She seemed so weak that one punch and she'd have broken bones.

"From what I've seen, mother can't do much in a war." Kosuke said. Shicara shook her head. Obviously he was wrong about that. Was mother actually powerfull?

"She _has_ to go back to her duties. She is one of the shinobi we'll have to count on in this war. She and our father are... Special. We are too." Shicara said. What did she mean by special? Before I could ask Shicara started talking.

"I've been researching the clans of our families after our mother told me about them being special. The history is amazing." She said. Kosuke watched Shicara as she talked about the clans of our parents.

The Uchiha clan was one of the most powerfull clans in times past. They are the holders of the occular power called the Sharingan.It had been used to copy techniques in battle and use them to your advantage.

Madara Uchiha discovered the Mangekyo Sharingan and it's many uses, such as Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o. The only problem with the occular power was that it drained the light from your eyes. And the more you used the other things associated with it, the faster your light left.

The only was to reverse the effects was to steal your siblings eyes and implant them into your eye sockets, combining Sharingan. Though, this had to be done before your light was completely gone.

The Hyuuga clan is known for it's occular ability, the Byakugan, and their fighting style, Gentle Fist. You can recognize a Hyuuga by their crystal white eyes. Despite the apperance of their eyes, they are not blind like some people think.

Gentle Fist is not a fighting style where they use a clenched fist. On the contrary, they use their palm to fight. When their palm comes in contact with something, opponent or object, a burst of chakra is released.

Techniques have been derrived from this style aas well. Some of them are, Eight Trigrams 64 Plams and Eight Trigrams Rotation. These are used both as defence and offence. Some shut down chakra uses completely.

The Byakugan has many uses. It can track people for extremely far distances, allow veiw almost 360 degrees around the user and look at the inside of the body for injuries and the like.

These uses of the Byakugan make Hyuugas wanted on many patrol teams, both as offensive shinobi and defansive medical shinobi. It also makes them the target of most enemies, since disabeling them would mean the downfall of the squad.

_

"So... What occular power do we have? We are born of both clans..." Kosuke asked. Shicara shook her head and started fiddling with her fingers. This usually meant that she was missing details.

"I don't know. I have a feeling you'll have the Sharingan and I'll have the Byakugan but I can't know for ceratain. We could have a combined for of the two," She said. Kosuke sighed.

"Is there any way of knowing?" He asked. Again she shook her head. She looked into his eyes, nothing showing on the crystal-like surfase of her eyes.

"There are a couple that I think will work, since there was nothing on the subject in the history books. But they're my own ways..." She said.


	3. Update!

So I'm really sorry about the last while. I've was on the road for two days driving to meet up with family out in Ontario and have been at the cabin for about a week and a half now. We don't have internet out here but I will continue this when I get home around the beginning of September.

Again, I'm really sorry to have made you guys wait. It'll still be another couple weeks! Please don't give up on me!

I also would like to fix something. Kosuke idolizes The Raven because of his strength\power. He hates The Raven because of how he uses that power to hurt people. Thank you Saki-Hime for pointing that out. Those bits of that chapter were spaced out between a few days so I had forgotten what I had written... Forgetful me!

Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you all for reading it!

**-TheDragon28**


	4. Chapter 3

Those eyes seemed to stare into Sasuke's very soul, seeing everything he had done. It was something that put him on edge. He sat up from his position on the floor of the cave.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked. The man just chuckled, walked around Sasuke and sat across from Sasuke. Sasuke watched him the whole time.

"I am on your side Raven. I know who you are, where you come from and I have information on the war that you may want." The man said. That sparked Sasuke's interest. He still knew nothing about the war after two years.

"What do you know?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't trust this man but he needed the information.

"I know that the countries that will be at war are Konoha and the one on the opposite side of it. The war will be directly over my village." The man said. He looked around at the walls of the cave. "This cave is my clans by the way. My villages." He said.

Konoha was going to be involved in the war. Sasuke had been looking for this at the very least so his Konoha could prepare for the war. But this man mentioning this cave as theirs was strange. How could a clan, or even a village, own a cave?

"Is that all you know about the war?" Sasuke asked the man. He nodded. "What's your name? And how can this cave belong to anyone?"

"This cave belongs to my clan because it has our writings all over it's walls. We used to live here until we moved to the forest near Konoha. Though, I never really lived there until recently." The man said. He looked back at Sasuke. "You would know me as Sky Dragon."

Sasuke's mind spun. He had been hunting for Sky Dragon for three long years and now he happened to stumble upon the man himself. Sasuke started to reach for his sword to attack when Sky Dragon spoke up.

"Don't even try it. I know what you were sent to do but it would be advantageous for us to work together to get information. You will need everything you can get if you want to save your family." Sky Dragon said. The fire between them ignited, seemingly without a source.

Sasuke stared at Sky Dragon in disbelief. How could he have known about Sasuke's family? What was he hiding from Sasuke? Something was up and Sasuke wanted to know what.

"How do you know about my family...? And about my duty?" Sasuke asked. Sky Dragon picked up a rock from the ground and looked at it. Then he held it in the fire, close enough to burn his hand.

"I have... Dreams of such thing... And I learned this information through them. I also know that you will be working with me..." Sky Dragon said. He pulled his hand and the rock out of the fire. The rock was glowing red at the tip.

Sasuke watched as Sky Dragon started to write something on the floor of the cave. It wasn't in any language Sasuke had ever seen. It looked like the writings on the walls. When Sky Dragon was done writing he placed his hands on either side of the writing and it glowed an emerald green. Once the green faded Sasuke looked back up at Sky Dragon's face.

"Will I be able to relay any information we gather to my village?" Sasuke asked. He was serious about this question but that's not the only reason for asking it. If he could get away from Sky Dragon long enough then he could see his family and let them know it would be okay.

"Yes, but only for that. It might compromise our purpose otherwise." Sky Dragon said. Sasuke clenched his fists and looked into the fire. He needed to make sure his family was okay every once in a while. "I will have people watching over your village." Sky Dragon said.

Sasuke looked at Sky Dragon once more. He could tell that he wasn't lying about that. This only slightly reassured Sasuke. He didn't know who was going to be watching his family and that scared him.

"They'll be alright..." Sky Dragon said, as if seeing the fear deep inside him.

Shicara and Kosuke spent the next two weeks trying to figure out what ocular power they had. They had exhausted every option Shicara could think of that they could get away with for the Sharingan. For the Byakugan, it seemed that it had to be taught to one of the Hyuuga clan.

"Mother, could you teach me the Byakugan?" Shicara asked, walking into the kitchen one morning. Her mother spun around and looked into her crystal-like eyes. When their eyes met her mother smiled.

"Why do you want to learn about the Byakugan? And when did you learn of it?" Hinata asked. Shicara smiled and walked over to a chair so she could sit. Hinata watched her closely. Shicara knew she was curious.

"I want to fight in this war with my mother and brother. I need all the strength I can get." Shicara said. Hinata's face went grave. Shicara knew that would happen and decided to ignore it. "Kosuke wants to help too. We've been training and I know we're good enough."

"No Shicara... I can't allow you and Kosuke to get involved in this war... I will teach you but you must promise not to try and help." Hinata said. Shicara hadn't expected this. She thought her mother would be all for it.

"Alright mother..." Shicara said. Hinata sighed and turned back to the food she was making for lunch. Shicara got off of her chair and headed to the back door. She would still try to fight in the war but for now, she would act as though she would follow through on her promise.

"Hinata, Shicara, I'm home!" Shicara heard the call from the door she was heading to. It was familiar but she couldn't place it. She rounded the corner and saw her father standing in the doorway. She smiled and ran up to him for a hug.

"Shicara, I've missed you so much! How's my little girl doing? What are you up to these days?" Sasuke asked her. She smiled and clenched a fist in a form of success.

"I'm in the ninja academy and will be learning the Byakugan soon! Oh... Kosuke was wondering how you would activate the Sharingan... I suspect that's the trait he took from you." Shicara said. Sasuke smiled and put Shicara down after the hug.

"I think you'd be right about that. All Uchiha's have Onyx eyes, as you can see. Hyuugas have crystal-like eyes, like yours and your mothers. I'm impressed you found out about your parents heritage. Good job." Sasuke said. Shicara smiled.

There was a shout coming from outside, quite a ways from the house. Sasuke and Shicara both rushed outside to see what was going on. Shicara couldn't quite see it but it looked like a fight between Kosuke and a girl she didn't know.

"Leave our village! You are not welcome here demon!" Kosuke shouted as Shicara and Sasuke grew closer. Shicara could not see that the girl had dragon-like wings and a devil's tail. Her eyes were focused on Kosuke until Sasuke shouted at him to stop.

Her slitted eyes looked over at the two of them and stopped on Sasuke. He stared back at her with his Sharingan. He knew Shicara was watching him and the girl. This was the worst time for her to appear here.

The girl stepped back, a sudden realization showing clearly on her face. Sasuke could feel the threat of tears as he looked her over. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be out of her village and in Konoha. She was supposed to be living with her mother.

"You... Mother told me about you... She told me you abandoned her for another girl in this village." The girl said. Sasuke could feel Shicara's eyes on him, boring into him, looking for an answer. Sasuke swallowed and a tear escaped.

"You shouldn't be here... Your mother promised me that thirteen years ago..." Sasuke said. The tear fell from his cheek to the ground. 'Aki should have kept her promise. She wouldn't ever break it.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well mother isn't around! I decided to come look for myself what world she had lived in during many years of her life..." the girl said. "Do you even know my name anymore...?" the girl asked. Sasuke choked on his words and nodded instead.

"Your name is Kaida. It means Little Dragon. And do you know why you were named that?" Sasuke asked her, hoping that Aki would have told her that. She nodded and stepped forward.

"I remember. But if you do anything to hurt mother again I won't hesitate to kill you. And you know I can, anyone from my clan can." Kaida said. She turned to Shicara and then to Kosuke. He could feel them tense up. Kaida ran back into the forest and disappeared.

"You know her? How do you know her?" Shicara started to ask a never ending string of questions but Sasuke was already walking to the house. He would only say hi to Hinata and then leave again to search for more information with Sky Dragon.

Kaida had found him, even after thirteen years of trying to hide her from him. Where was Aki and why wasn't she keeping Kaida with her at all times? That had been her deal to him when she left him.

He hadn't been allowed to go with her into her village. They wouldn't let him. And she could never again leave. It was punishment for falling in love with a human. Sasuke spent the next couple years in a depressed state.

That's when he started to fall for Hinata. She had been nice to him during that time.


End file.
